


Znamení a stužky

by Lumir



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AU - všichni přežijí/nikdo neumře, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, M/M, Mutal Pining, Pre-Relationship, Překlad, These two dorks, Translation
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumir/pseuds/Lumir
Summary: V Ereboru nadchází čas první slavnosti po bitvě Pěti armád. V turnajích Lidí je zvykem, aby soutěžící nosili stužky od svých milovaných. Trpaslíci mají jiné zvyky...





	Znamení a stužky

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tokens and Favors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630464) by [plotweaver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plotweaver/pseuds/plotweaver). 



> Toto je můj překlad příběhu "Tokens and Favors" od úžasné autorky plotweaver. Všechna zásluha na tomto díle připadá jí. Jsem neskutečně vděčná, že mi dovolila přeložit její dílo a zveřejnit ho zde. Tímto bych chtěla poděkovat jí a také každému, kdo toto čte. Doufám, že se vám můj překlad bude líbit. :)
> 
> //
> 
> This is my translation of story 'Tokens and Favors' by the amazing author plotweaver. All credit goes to her. I'm incredibly grateful that she allowed me to translate her work and publish it here. So, by this I wanna thank her as well as everyone who reads this (for reading it). I hope you'll enjoy my translation! :)

"Bilbo!"

Bilbovi trvalo nějaký čas, než byl schopný se vyznat v síních Ereboru, ale díky tomu, že bitva Pěti armád byla právem vyhrána, neměl teď nic než čas. Samozřejmě, měl Dno Pytle, ale to mu nikam neuteče. On a Společnost se hnali přes celou Středozem, aby získali zpět Erebor, a teď, když bylo dosaženo cíle výpravy, neviděl důvod spěchat se svou cestou zpět.

"Bilbo, tady jste!"

Nikdy mu moc nepomáhalo, že kdykoliv Biblo viděl Thorinův úsměv - tak vzácný na cestě sem, ale poměrně častý nyní, když byl jeho domov v bezpečí - všechny myšlenky na Kraj zmizely z Bilbovy mysli.

"Bilbo!"

Tak Bilbo vstal každé ráno a procházel se síněmi ohromného trpasličího království, dokud je neznal zpaměti. Když znal svahy a záhyby chladného kamene pod svými chodidly lépe než knoflíky na své vlastní vestě, začal s sebou příležitostně nosit knihy. Četl si, zatímco se vydával na své ranní procházky, obě tyto aktivity shledával odpočinkovými. Nezdálo se, že by to trpaslíkům vadilo, i když jim to připadalo trochu divné. Nezastavovali se, aby si popovídali o tomhle a tamtom tak jako hobiti, ale jednoduše ho nechali jít a v klidu si číst.

"Bilbo, počkejte!"

Bilbo byl zrovna na jedné z takových procházek, když shledal, že jeho cestu zatarasila urostlá postava. Pár rukou se natáhl, aby podržel Bilba, jak klopýtl. Ruce se stáhly tak rychle jako se objevily. Bilbo se ihned usmál, když si všiml, že osoba před ním je Thorin.

"Omlouvám se, že jsem vás vylekal," řekl Thorin, "Několikrát jsem na vás volal."

Thorinovy oči sklouzly po Bilbovi, zjevně něco hledajíc. Během výpravy byl Thorin trpaslík nemnoha slov, a "omlouvám se" rozhodně nebylo jedním z nich. To se změnilo po dračí nemoci. Jeho první slova Bilbovi poté, co účinek zlata opadl, byla slova pokání; nehledě na fakt, že přitom málem vykrvácel do sněhu. Od té doby Thorin mluvil s Bilbem každý den, často ho za tímto účelem vyhledával. Bilbo měl nezřídka pocit, že Thorin v jeho společnosti volí slova opatrně, ovšem nevadilo mu to. Bilbo měl všechen čas pro jediného pravého krále, aby mohl najít odvahu k němu mluvit upřímně, jako nejlepší přítel.

"Byla to má chyba," řekl Bilbo. "Poslední dobou jsem touto knihou vskutku pohlcen. Téměř ji nemohu odložit."

"Musíte mi o ní povědět dnes večer na hostině. Přidáte se ke mně u mého stolu?"

Bilbův úsměv se rozšířil. Thorin ho vždy žádal, aby se připojil k jeho stolu. Odpověď byla vždy ano. Bilbo se divil, proč se Thorin vůbec obtěžoval se ptát poté, co souhlasil potřetí. Prošel okolo nich další trpaslík, příliš blízko na to, aby se to dalo považovat za zdvořilé. A poté další. Bilbo se rozhlédl a všiml si, že cesta, na níž se nacházeli, touto dobou obvykle klidná, byla plná zástupů trpaslíků, spěchajících všemi směry. Bilbo si opožděně uvědomil, že Thorin zmínil "hostinu", ne večeři.

"Ta slavnost - ta, o které mi Bofur říkal minulý týden - je teď?"

Bilbo se v duchu schoulil hanbou nad svou otázkou. Je pravda, že žití v hoře změnilo jeho vnímání času, ale takové přehlednutí, jako nevšimnout si blížící se události tohoto rozměru, bylo ignorantské.

"Ano," řekl Thorin, s očima upřenýma na Bilba, nehledě na shon okolo nich. "Je to jedna z našich menších slavností," dodal po chvíli. Bilbo si šokovaně uvědomil, že se jej Thorin snaží uklidnit. Musel vycítit jeho úzkost ohledně termínu a teď se ji snažil zmírnit snižováním zjevné důležitosti slavnosti.

"Velmi se na to těším," řekl Bilbo upřímně.

Thorin pozvedl obočí. "To je dobře," řekl, "jelikož je ještě něco, o co bych vás chtěl požádat."

Bilbo přikývl. Po bitvě po něm Thorin nikdy nic nežádal, kromě toho, aby s ním jedl. Nežádal Bilba, aby zůstal, ale stejně mu poskytoval veškerý komfort, jejž mohl Erebor nabídnout. Nežádal Bilba, aby pomáhal při obnově jeho domova, ale Bilbo ho viděl se neskrytě usmívat, kdykoliv jeho hobit nabídl své znalosti pro horskou půdu. Bilbo nemohl ani v nejmenším odhadovat, o co jej Thorin chtěl požádat, nicméně věděl, že nehledě na to, co to bude za žádost, nemohl mu nic odmítnout.

Thorin mu dal tolik. Dobrodružství, cíl, odvahu. Jak vymizela jeho nedůvěra a nevrlý zvnějšek, Thorin se k Bilbovi choval vždy mile a laskavě; vlídné úsměvy a lehké dotyky, které Bilbo nikdy nezapomene.

Právě když přemýšlel nad těmito gesty, Bilbo si uvědomil, že říká: "Cokoliv. Řekněte si a je to vaše."

Thorin sklopil pohled k zemi, a kdyby ho Bilbo neznal, myslel by si, že se král Ereboru ostýchá.

"Vím, že nemáte rád projevy fyzického násilí-"

_Dobrá Yavanno, o co se chystá požádat?_

"-ale je tradice, že slavnost začíná druhého dne turnajem hodností," Thorin pokračoval, mluvíc rychle. "Nepochybuji, že vám to bude připadat jen jako hromadná bitka, ale je to starobylý způsob boje mezi řády trpaslíků; ti, kdo se chtějí stát bojovníky jej studují od útlého věku-"

"Thorine, žádáte mě, abych se účastnil tohoto turnaje?" otázal se Bilbo a zoufale se snažil nedopustit, aby se v jeho hlase projevil jakýkoliv náznak strachu nebo šoku.

"Ne!" Řekl Thorin. Přistoupil k Bilbovi s rozšířenýma očima. "Nikdy bych nežádal... Nikdy bych vás nevystavil nebezpečí." Sáhl do kapsy u své tuniky. "Pouze jsem vás chtěl požádat, abyste navštívil můj první zápas - král se vždy účastní turnaje - a abyste si na sebe vzal tohle."

Thorin vytáhl z kapsy malý, ale pečlivě vyřezávaný, korálek se stužku. Obojí bylo tmavě modré; byla to ta samá barva, kterou Thorin začal nosit během obnovy království. Barva Durinova rodu.

"Používají se pro jednoduchý cop ve vlasech," řekl Thorin k zemi. "Není to moc. Ale myslel jsem, že by vám to mohlo pomoci se více cítit součástí oslav. A," Thorin se odmlčel a nadechl se, "kdybyste chtěl ukázat svou přízeň někomu v turnaji-"

Bilbo položil svou dlaň na tu Thorinovu, v níž držel korálek a stužku.

"Bude mi ctí nosit toto znamení ve vlasech."

Thorin vzhlédl k Bilbovi. Na králových rtech se objevil váhavý úsměv.

"Nicméně," řekl Bilbo, "Nevím, jak..." Ukázal na korálek a na své vlasy.

"Upletu vám cop dnes večer po hostině," řekl Thorin. Položil svou ruku na Bilbovu a jemně ji stisknul. "Děkuji vám, Bilbo."

Poté se otočil a zmizel v davu svých bratří. Bilbo tam chvíli stál, nevnímaje, co se děje okolo něj. Nic pro něj nestálo za povšimnutí kromě faktu, že mu Thorin dnes večer uplete cop. Bilbo se přistihl, jak si představuje, jaký to bude pocit. Thorinovy prsty pročesávající jeho vlasy, cop jemně tahající za jeho kůži na hlavě, korálek lehce se dotýkající jeho tváře.

Bilbo potřásl hlavou a dal se na cestu skrz dav. Dnešní hostina se nyní zdála až příliš vzdálená, a Bilbo si byl tak nějak jistý, že bude trvat příliš dlouho.

**Author's Note:**

> Snažila jsem se překládat co nejpřesněji to je možné za zachování estetického dojmu originálu díla. Doufám, že se mi to podařilo.  
> Nebyla jsem si jistá, jestli by si Bilbo s Thorinem měli navzájem vykat nebo tykat, ale nakonec jsem se rozhodla pro to vykání, jelikož mi to po zvážení celkového vyznění filmů a knihy i kontextu povídky přišlo vhodnější. Doufám, že to byla rozumná volba. :D
> 
> //
> 
> I tried to translate as accuratelly as possible while keeping the aesthetical impression of the original work. I hope I was successful.  
> I wasn't sure whether Bilbo and Thorin should "vykat" or "tykat" each other (that's two different ways to address people in the Czech language depending on what kind of relationship you have with them), in the end I chose "vykání" (that's the more polite way) because after considering the atmosphere of the movies and the book as well as this story, it seemed more suitable to me. I hope it was a wise decision. :D


End file.
